


Walking in the Woods

by FreeArchive



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Macy Vaughn, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Now lost in the woods with Abigael, Macy has the time to think about how far they've come and how much further they could go.{Macigael}{Macy x Abigael}
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Walking in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hello readers~ This was requested to me from Twitter and I hope you enjoy! 💜

"That's the same tree, I swear," Macy said. "Are you leading me in circles?" 

Honestly she should have known better than to let Abigael lead her out into the woods. Though the demon had proven her to be trustworthy, she was still herself and Macy sighed. They were getting nowhere. 

"It is not," Abigael said calmly. "And we're going the right way. The edge of the woods is this way." 

Well, lead wasn't the right word. They'd come here through a portal in search of a demon who'd been terrorising locals. With the Book of Shadows destroyed, Abigael became their source of demonic knowledge. So it only made sense to bring her where she didn't know what they were up against. 

Macy glanced up at the sky, seeing the noon-high sun was slowly retreating down. How long before night fell? A few hours? 

"Or God, I hope it is," Abigael muttered. 

Macy did not want to spend the evening wandering lost in a forest. 

"Isn't there some spell we could do?" 

"Well, love-" Abigael turned around and lifted her brows, "-I am all ears." 

But Macy had no idea. Her mind flickered back through their spells but she had nothing. Nothing that could be performed now. They'd have to go the long way. 

"It would be a lot easier if _someone_ hadn't lost our marble." 

"Which I dropped, while _saving_ you," Macy replied. "By the way, you're welcome." 

The demon hadn't gone down easily. A huge hulking creature that resembled a coyote—or tried to. But the teeth were too large, the stench too rank; a monster. Macg roasted it to ash. 

Abigael paused. 

For a second, she regarded her, lips pursed tight. And then- 

"Thank you."

She started walking again. Her pace was quick, carrying her away at record pace. Her shoulders stiffened, refusing to look back at her. 

Macy frowned and jogged to keep up with her. 

"Hey. _Hey_. Wait up. What was that?" 

Abigael sighed but did slow her pace. "Apologies, Mace. I'm not good at expressing gratitude. But… I am grateful for you. For, um, saving me." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Thanks." 

Macy smiled. "I mean, you're welcome." 

Abigael nodded stiffly. 

Honestly she'd been acting weird recently. Macy attributed it to adjusting to life on the side of the Charmed Ones but… maybe there was something else. 

She was hard to read. Often masking her emotions behind that wall of snark and amusement. Abigael acted cool, but Macy saw through her. She saw something else beyond the cold demon she portrayed. Something that maybe Macy liked. 

"Hey, hot stuff," Abigael said, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Let's get moving." 

Macy nodded, pushing those wistful thoughts away. 

They continued to walk through the woods. 

The silence hummed with each step, making her want to talk but she had no idea what about. What does one discuss with an ex-overlord? There was no doubt they’d grown closer but to what extent? What was between them? 

Abigael lifted a branch for her as they pushed through some trees. 

But one thing was for sure, Abigael had taken a liking to her. 

"Hey… so Abi… I've been meaning to ask you something…" 

Abigael glanced at her. 

"You…" How did she phrase this? Not that Macy wasn't interested but she didn't want to pressure her. They'd only just made it to friends and here she was, wondering if it could be more. "You… you flirt a lot with me." 

And Abigael flushed red. 

"Right. Um. Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Abigael repeated. 

Macy nodded. 

For the next few seconds they walked in silence. 

Macy couldn't help but sneak glances at her. Though her body movements were relaxed, her fingers curled to her palms and she bit her lip. _How cute_. 

"I have reasons," Abigael admitted weakly. "Ones that I don't think you would like to hear." 

Oh? 

"Try me." 

"Macy…" 

Something entered Abigael's eyes, a flutter of emotion before being replaced by the usual shields that guarded her heart. Like an iron wall, shutting her off from the world. 

Macy knew what it was like to guard her emotions in self defence. She also knew how wonderful it was to take them down.

"You shouldn't push where you shouldn't be." 

In her heart? 

"I won't," Macy said. "If you don't want me to." 

A bait, a wonder if Abigael hid but really wanted to be seen. But also giving her the choice to not as well. Sometimes, the option was just everything you needed. 

Abigael sighed, gaze flicking up to her. "You… you have no idea the effect you have on me, do you?" 

And there it was, shining through like a light in the darkness that was Abigael Jameson-Caine. 

"Well, I won't if you don't tell me." Macy brushed her fingers against hers, trying to let her know that she was safe. That it was okay to tell her. 

She wanted her to tell her, to only confirm what she'd felt between them. They both had to know, both had to feel the connection that sparked the day they'd met. 

At first Abigael's hand evaded her but when she realised what Macy was trying to her, the tips of her ears reddened and she slipped her fingers between hers. Palm to palm, entwined. And like that, they walked hand in hand. 

Macy's heart fluttered. Abigael's breath hitched. 

A step neither dared take before now. 

Yet it seemed right. 

Silence echoed between them—only bird song now. 

"You…?" 

A single word but a powerful question. Abigael's voice couldn't be more than a whisper. As if she didn't want the moment to shatter. 

Macy chuckled. "Maybe." 

And then Abigael grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt. 

Now facing her, Macy understood the term breathless. 

She was so beautiful, she felt like she couldn't breathe. 

Abigael lifted their joined hands and smiled softly. Unsure. Wanting more. Wondering if it would be welcome. But also willing to try. 

Macy stood perfectly still as she closed the distance between them, though her heart jumped in her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed. A breath on her lips, heat across her body. Abigael didn't touch her yet, keeping a respectful inch between them. The only connection their hands, linked, not letting go. 

"Should I?" Abigael murmured. 

Her breath tasted sweet and Macy wanted to know what her lips tasted like. 

"Please." 

Macy raised her free hand to her head just as Abigael kissed her. And like fire igniting from her fingertips, it spread to her heart and set it aflame. 

Heat burned between them, erupting with a blaze. Macy pressed closer to close the gap, deepening the kiss. And Abigael was gasping, holding onto her like she was the only rock in the middle of a stormy sea. 

They could have kissed for hours and Macy wouldn't have wanted it to end. Kissing Abigael was electric, warming her chest and setting her nerves on fire. 

But eventually they both had to breathe. 

"Wow." 

Who thought a demon queen could sound so small? 

But standing before her, hands wrapped around her, Macy wondered who else had seen Abigael like this. Open. Vulnerable. 

Blushing. 

"Well, that was something," Macy agreed. "Something that I could get used to." 

Abigael chuckled, recovering her composure. She smirked. "Didn't know you had it in you, Macy. I thought Mel was the gay sister." 

"I'm bi for the record so yes, Mel is the gay sister." But Macy laughed too and leaned her forehead against hers. 

"So you like me then?" 

"Did the kissing in the woods not give you a hint?" 

The corner of her mouth tugged upwards. "Alright, Vaughn. No need to get smart with me." 

"So you like me too?" 

The wicked grin, complete with dark eyes, Macy could fall in love. 

"Mmhmm. Yes I think I do." 

It could only be so simple. 

Macy leaned away but didn’t let go of her hands. "Let's get out of here." 

"Oh? How _forward_ of you." 

Macy nudged her. "I'm serious. I am _not_ staying in this wood forever." 

Behind them, something roared. It couldn’t be far away. And that something sounded suspiciously like a coyote. 

Macy spun around, gaze flicking around the woods. Not close enough yet but getting closer. "Another?"

"Well, they do roam in packs," Abigael admitted. 

"Packs?" 

Abigael glanced backwards with her. "You're right. Let's get out here." 

And with a tight grasp of her hand, Abigael pulled her along. And Macy followed. And she didn’t let go of her all the way back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜


End file.
